


Angels Don't Get Married

by letmegeekatyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Garth, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sam Ships It, Supportive Sam, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Nerves, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmegeekatyou/pseuds/letmegeekatyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has cold feet on his wedding day, and Sam and Cas talk him down.</p><p>(Chapter 2 will be Sam's toast, which I'll post as soon as it's done)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Don't Get Married

Sam found Dean in the shooting range, pacing and tugging at his bow tie.

"Dude, where have you been? We’re supposed to be at the church in ten minutes."

"And that doesn’t strike you as a little weird, Sam? Angels don’t get married in churches. Angels don’t get married. They’re freaking  _angels_. What was Cas thinking? What was  _I_  thinking? Is it hot in here?”

Sam tried and failed to restrain his bitchface as Dean leaned over, gripping his knees and breathing hard.

"Okay, come on. Sit down. God, you’re such a clich _é_.” He pulled Dean over into a chair against the wall and took over untying his bow tie, which Dean was failing spectacularly at. “Everybody gets cold feet before they get married. You love Cas, he loves you, and it’s not even legal, Dean. The ID he used to get the marriage license was completely fake. This is not a big deal.”

Dean undid the top button of his shirt, closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall.

"Okay, yeah, not a big deal. It’s not like we aren’t already _mostly_ married, right? This is just, you know, throwing a party about it."

"Exactly. Just saying stuff out loud that you’ve probably already said to each other lots of times, so your friends can hear you and hold you to it," Sam said with a smirk. Dean didn’t open his eyes.

 _"Not helping, Sam_.”

Sam sighed and crouched beside his brother.

"Listen. It’s you and Cas. Forget the rest of it, Dean. That’s what matters. And, for what it’s worth, I’m proud of you, and I’m happy for you. This is all a good thing, I promise."

Dean took a deep breath and opened his eyes, nodding.

"Thanks, Sammy. I just…it’s not  _me_ , you know?" He tugged a hand through his hair. "The church and the tux and all of it, it just feels like I’m acting, and I’m not. I can’t think of anything I’d rather do than marry Cas, but this whole dog and pony show is freaking me out.”

"I know," came a deep voice from the doorway, making them both jump.

"Cas?" Dean stood up, worried about what, exactly, Cas had heard.

"It’s okay, Dean," he said with a small smile. "I was waiting at the church, and it smelled like incense. It was kind of nice, actually, but all I could think about was how much you were going to hate it. And the pews and the high ceilings, and did you know there was a stained glass window depicting Michael at the gates of Paradise in the narthex?" He shook his head, pulling his own tie loose as he walked toward Dean, who had the dopiest smile on his face Sam had ever seen. "So I made a unilateral decision, and I brought everybody here. They’re upstairs waiting for us, but I let them start on the champagne, so we can take as long as we want."

"I’ll just, uh, go see if they need cups," Sam excused himself but paused for a moment to look behind him as Cas took Dean’s hands in his own.  _Yes, this is a very good thing_ , Sam thought, and he made his way upstairs.

"Did you…" Dean stared in disbelief, still grinning. "Did you zap the minister here, too? Because I’m pretty sure that’s grounds for refusing to marry us." Cas shook his head.

"No, Dean. I have learned to anticipate how much truth people can handle. Did you know that Garth is an ordained minister? He showed me the certificate on his phone. I know it’s not what we planned, but…"

"It’s perfect. It couldn’t be more perfect," Dean held Cas’s hands tightly and leaned forward to touch his forehead to the angel’s. "You’re perfect," he whispered.

"No," Cas answered. "I’m not. But  _we_  are.”

They tried not to keep everyone waiting too long, but by the time they got upstairs, the party was well under way, and their arrival necessitated much toasting and many celebratory hugs, and they had to have a drink or two with their friends, so that by the time they actually got around to saying their vows, everyone was happily drunk and draped over the furniture and each other. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world for Garth to call them to order, hiccuping a little on the “Dearly Beloved” and unable to refrain from giving the newlyweds their first hug as a married couple.

 _At least he waited until they finished their first kiss_ , Sam thought with a grin, raising a glass to give a very embarrassing toast he’d been working on for weeks.

In the end, it was one hell of a party.


End file.
